In today's world, there are a near endless number of systems, locations and transactions that are subject to some form of security. Generally, such security is accommodated by means of devices such as keys, identification badges, and password/passcode entry systems. There are, however, systems, locations and transactions that are subject to some form of heightened security and where some form of biometrics-based identification is made to accommodate the heightened security requirements. Unfortunately, even biometrics-based security systems are subject to shortcomings, thus risking resources, information, locations and transactions to unauthorized access or permission. Accordingly, new and improved methods and systems for determining whether an individual should be granted access or permission are desirable.